1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with embodiments relate generally to a liquid crystal display device to reduce a bezel width and prevent generation of bright lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device displays an image using electrical and optical properties of liquid crystal. The liquid crystal display (LCD) device has advantages of small thickness, light-weight, low power consumption and low driving voltage and is thus widely utilized in the overall industry.
The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel in which the orientation of liquid crystal molecules and thus light transmittance are changed by applying an electric voltage to liquid crystals sealed between two transparent substrates. The liquid crystal display then optically displays an image, and a backlight assembly is provided to provide light to the liquid crystal panel.
Recently, an edge-type backlight assembly using a light-emitting diode (LED) as a light source has been generally used to realize slimness of the liquid crystal display device.
The edge-type backlight assembly operates in a manner such that a light-emitting diode is mounted at a side surface of a backlight assembly, and light is directed to a front surface of the liquid crystal display through a light-guide portion, thus realizing slimness due to a decrease in overall thickness of the backlight assembly.
Such a liquid crystal display seeks the slimness and light-weight trends to secure competitiveness. In particular, technologies to reduce the width extending from the peripheral line of a display panel to an active area in which a screen is actually displayed (hereinafter, referred to as a “bezel width”) and thereby decrease the peripheral size of image display devices are being developed.
This decrease in bezel width is advantageous in that concentration on the screen is improved and the screen appears larger.
However, the structure having the edge-type backlight assembly has a minimum optical distance necessary for light to be emitted from the light-emitting diode to the light-guide portion.
Accordingly, a minimal bezel width is required to cover these elements. For this reason, there is a limitation in reducing the bezel width to a predetermined distance or less.